


Dramatic Desperation

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, Desperation, Desperation Play, Embarrassment, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss Play, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Sex, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watersports, Wetting, not underaged, pissing, urinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Harry is a student at college and Mr. Tomlinson is his amazingly hot drama teacher. Harry's been crushing on him for a while. On this fateful day, Harry is desperate to pee the entire day. He loses control after class but things don't turn out bad at all for him.~Warning: I know very little about college classes and drama classes but I tried my best~





	

Harry walks into the drama classroom. It's a large classroom with around 50 chairs and no desks except for the teacher's desk. He goes to a small college so the amount of people in his classes is quite small, especially his drama class. He goes and sets his things down by one of the chairs then sits down. He's praying to God that he doesn't have to do any acting or anything today and can just sit there quietly. His bladder is uncomfortably full. He hasn't used the restroom since before he left his dorm in the morning. He's had a lot to drink also. Dammit, why does class have to make him so thirsty? He would've gone early but no, he's dorm mate and best friend, Niall, had stopped him so they could talk about what they were having for dinner. Why the fuck does Niall have to love food so much? He wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for him. He makes a mental note to make only enough dinner for himself. The rest of the students are in their seats and his teacher, Mr. Tomlinson, starts speaking.

Mr. Tomlinson is by far the hottest teacher Harry has ever had. He's only 25. The college had hired him after he graduated because they needed a new drama teacher since the old one retired. His hair is brown and feathery, it looks so soft, and his eyes are a stunning blue color, they're prettier than the ocean or a clear summer sky. He has amazing curves and a thick ass that Harry has day dreamed about far too many times. Fuck, he's really hot. At least he can be distracted by the feelings for his teacher to keep his mind off of his bladder. He shifts awkwardly in his seat then redirects his attention to Mr. Tomlinson who's talking about how to make yourself fake cry and how to make it seem realistic. He wishes he could just ask to use the bathroom. That's far too embarrassing though. A 21 year old man should be able to hold his piss another 55 minutes. He can do this.

He crosses his right leg over his left casually. He can feel the waistband of his jeans digging into his swollen bladder. It's bulging out quite a bit. He needs to go so bad but there's still 40 minutes of class left. Fuck, he really needs to piss. He squirms in his seat, trying his best to pay attention. He keeps praying he can just stay seated for all of class. That's all he wants. Mr. Tomlinson is rambling about how to fake different emotions and make them see real. How do you act like you aren't about to pee your pants in front of 50 other people including your sexy teacher? He could always just ask. He's never seen Mr. Tomlinson tell a student no when they ask to use the bathroom. He just can't work up the courage to ask though. He gets all flustered when he just talks to the guy. He can't ask no matter what. He's just going to hold it.

There's 20 minutes left in class and Harry is seriously doubting his ability to hold it. At least Mr. Tomlinson is still talking, there's not a lot of time left to do a demonstration or a performance so at least he most likely won't have to do anything. He has barely been paying attention to today's lesson, he just can't focus. "Harry, please come up here with me. We are going to act out a short improv scene." Mr. Tomlinson says. Harry snaps his head up and looks at him in horror. "O-okay.." He stutters as he stands up slowly. Why does everything always have to go wrong for him? He walks over to the front of the room. "Okay, we are going to act out a fight scene. You need to act like you're in pain. Can you handle that?" Mr. Tomlinson asks. Harry nods. He can do this.

He can't do this. He's currently pinned to the wall by his crush/teacher who's throwing fake punches at him. Harry whines and pleads for him to stop. They're all fake until Mr. Tomlinson moves him and his pour bladder is jostled around. He can practically feel all the liquid sloshing around inside of him. He thinks he can hear it moving too but he knows it's all in his head. He lets out a genuine cry of pain and leans forward, his arms wrapped around his stomach. A few tears roll down his cheeks and drip onto the carpeted floor underneath him. Almost the entire classes' eyes are on him. He can feel them staring. Mr. Tomlinson starts clapping. "Great job, Harry. Amazing performance. You can sit down now." Harry looks up at him, tears still in his eyes. He nods then slowly walks back to his seat. He sits down and bites his lip to prevent a whine. He squeezes his thighs together tightly. 

5 more minutes. All Harry needs to do is hold it 5 more minutes plus the time it'll take him to make it to the bathroom. He can feel piss dribble out of his cock and into the fabric of his boxers. He lets out a tiny moan. Thankfully no one notices though because Mr. Tomlinson is rambling on about something again. This is normally his favorite class but today it's been complete hell. He just wants to get out of this stupid classroom so he can get to a toilet before his bladder bursts in front of everyone. He's never been so desperate in his entire life and he hasn't wet himself since he was a child. He'd like to keep it that way. He squeezes his thighs together tighter when he feels pee start to dribble out again. Harry gets started when the bell finally rings, indicating that class is over. He grabs his bag and stands up as quickly as possible. Thank god. He can finally get to a bathroom. There's one just down the hall. He can make it! He starts to walk out when he feels someone grab his wrist. He turns around and sees that it's Mr. Tomlinson. "I would like to talk about your performance today, is that alright?" He asks. Harry wants to scream "Fuck no" and rush to the bathroom. He can't do that though so he just nods dumbly. "You did a great job, you seemed like you were in genuine pain." He says. 'I am in pain! Now shut the fuck up before I flood this room!' Harry screams in his head. "T-thanks..." He stutters and shifts awkwardly. His cock is constantly dribbling out warm, yellow piss. Thankfully it's all soaking into his boxers for now.

Even if Mr. Tomlinson would stop talking, Harry doubts that he'd even be able to make it to the bathroom in time. He's now talking about how Harry should try to be an actor. He's cut of by a gasp and a whine followed by the sound of loud hissing. Harry's pants start to darken around the crotch area. He grabs his cock through his now wet jeans, desperately trying to stop the flow. He can't. It just keeps coming, it's running down his legs and pooling at his feet. Mr. Tomlinson is staring in awe, his cock starting to harden in his pants. The only thing that can be heard is the hissing of pee and Harry's quiet sobs. He's wetting himself in front of the hottest guy he's ever met and he can't stop it. By the time he's finished, there's a puddle on the floor soaking into the carpet. His pants are warm and dripping. He starts crying and blubbering out apologies. This is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to him in his entire life. Mr. Tomlinson puts a hand under Harry's chin and moves his head up so he's looking at him. Harry opens his eyes. Stunning blue eyes meet deep green eyes. They stare at each other for a few seconds.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Mr. Tomlinson says. Harry feels blush creep onto his cheeks. Him pissing himself was hot? He stares at him for a few more seconds. "You're the hottest thing I've ever seen." Harry says, wondering where his sudden confidence has come from. Mr. Tomlinson smirks then crashes his lips against Harry's. He starts kissing the younger yet taller man. Harry kisses back, sliding his tongue into his mouth after a little while. They stand there making out like horny teenagers until Mr. Tomlinson pulls away. He walks to the door and shuts it. He locks it so no one can walk in on them. He walks back over to Harry. He kneels down and unbuttons Harry's pants. He pulls the zipper down with his teeth while staring up at Harry with bright, lust filled eyes. He tugs down Harry's soaking wet pants and boxers. He licks the tip of Harry's cock. He responds by letting out a small moan. Everything is happening so fast. He loves it. He takes Harry's soft cock into his mouth slowly, sucking until he starts to harder in his mouth. He keeps sucking until he's completely hard. He pulls his mouth off Harry's cock and looks up at him. "I want to ride you." 

Before Harry can even fully comprehend what's happening, he's sitting in Mr. Tomlinson's big desk chair. He's watching him strip right in front of him. "M-Mr. Tomlinson..." Harry says. "Shhh..." He says as he puts a finger over Harry's lips. "Call me Louis." He says. He pulls his jeans off to reveal that he's wearing silky pink panties. Harry stares at how perfect Louis looks in them. He can see the outline of Louis' cock. His ass looks so perfect covered by the tight fitting fabric. Louis pulls off the panties before Harry can admire them anymore. "D-don't we need to stretch you out first?" Harry says nervously. This isn't his first time but it's the first time he's done it in a while. Louis shakes head. He pulls a large butt plug out of his hole. "Already done." He says. "D-do you always keep one in?" Harry asks. Louis shrugs. "Better safe than sorry, you never know what'll happen." He says as he opens one of his desk drawers. He digs through it then pulls out a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. He walks over to Harry and opens the condom wrapper with his teeth. He rolls the condom onto Harry's large cock then covers it with lube.

He opens over condom and rolls it onto his own dick. He doesn't want there to be anymore of a mess then there already is in his classroom. He rubs lube on three fingers then pushes them into himself to make sure he's throughly stretched. He is. He gets on top of Harry and sits on his thighs right in front of his achingly hard cock. "Are you ready?" Louis asks. "Yes, please." Harry whimpers out. Louis moves and slowly slides down onto Harry's cock. He keeps going until he can't take anymore. He starts riding Harry, leaning forward and biting his shoulder. They both let out moans and groans. Harry wraps his arms around the smaller male. He slides his hands down and puts them over Louis' ass. He guides Louis up and down on his cock. It feels so good for the both of them.

Within 20 minutes, they can both start to feel an orgasm bubbling up in there stomachs. " 'm close." Is all Harry manages to say. "Same." Louis simply responds then moans. Minutes later, they're both filling up their condoms with hot cum. Louis rides Harry through his orgasm. It's the best sex Harry has probably ever had and it's all because he pissed himself. Once they both come down from their orgasms, Louis slowly moves off of Harry. "That was...amazing." Louis says. "It was." Harry says back. Louis smiles at him. "You don't know how many times I've imagined doing that." Louis says as a faint blush appears on his cheeks. "Really? Me too." Harry smiles. "Well, it's good we finally did it then. Louis grabs a piece of paper and writes his number down on it. He hands it to Harry. "Call me if you ever wanna take me out on a proper date or to just hook up again." Louis winks. Harry blushes and nods. He's definitely going to call him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I promised to upload this story like a month ago so sorry if you've been waiting. I don't know what possessed me when I wrote this. I'm not sure how I feel about this story. I wanted to write something with Drama Teacher Louis since he wanted to be a drama teacher if he wasn't a musician and since Harry is in a movie now and is an actor I guess, I thought it would be fitting to make this story now. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please comment your opinions on it and whether you want to see more stuff in this universe. Bye for now!


End file.
